Shuu
(Forward) |number= 11 |element=Wood |team= Ancient Dark Zero Inazuma Best Eleven |seiyuu= Sawashiro Miyuki |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Episode 008 (Chrono Stone)}} Shuu '(シュウ) is the captain of Ancient Dark and also a forward of Zero, who first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He appeared in the Chrono Stone series, helping Raimon to master Keshin Armed. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *"The mysterious boy who lives in the God Eden island. His past and background are completely unknown."'' Appearance He has dark navyish-violet colored hair and has some two teal clips on the top. Two strips of his hair are colored red at the top and white at the bottom. His eyes are the same color as the majority of his hair. He has an average height and has a slightly tanned skin tone. He is usually seen in his casual clothing. He also wears the Ancient Dark with a sky blue captain's band. He also wears the Zero uniform when he plays for Zero. Personality He was very kind, calm and stren at the beginning of the movie and was very interested in Raimon, especially Tenma. He was also very helpful, as he lets Raimon train in his forest. However, when he joined Team Zero, his personality became cold and harsh, saying that soccer wasn't something "fun" to do, and that it was used to decide a person's fate. This is mostly because his sister was sacrificed in a ritual as a result of a soccer match. But at the end of the movie his true personality came back and Tenma told him to play soccer with him again sometime which made him say 'yeah' with a big smile. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 8. He used his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus and blocked Einamu's Shoot Command 06. He then made a mighty shoot, which was very similar to Maou no Ono, and which made a considerable damage to the field. Later, he helped Raimon to learn how to use Keshin Armed. Later, when Raimon played against Team A5, he told Wonderbot to Mixi Max him with Tenma. After that, Tenma was able to use Keshin Armed and he scored the winning goal. After the match, Tenma asked him if he would like to join Raimon in their mission. He said that he couldn't because he wanted to protect God Eden and he said farewell to Raimon. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shuu first appeared in the movie at the top of a waterfall, with his keshin seemingly starting to come out in the form of tears and covering the moon. He was seen watching Raimon's match against Unlimited Shining on a tree with a uniform. Later, he and his team met Raimon in the forest where he lived and had a match with them, telling them that they had to beat his team in order to have permission to train inside the forest. During the match Tenma saved a lamb, who almost had gotten hit with the soccer ball, and Shuu found this very interesting. While smiling he told Raimon that he and his team gave up, and that they were allowed to use the forest to train. After the match, he helped Tenma train and become stronger. It is revealed that in his age soccer decided a person's fate and it decided whether if it was going to save someone or not. Shuu wanted to stop his sister from being used as a sacrifice, but he was unable to stop this. He told Tenma his story without mentioning his name. It is revealed that Shuu tried to convince the other team to lose intentionally, and gave them a token of his gratitude, which means that he bought the match with money. But later on, the villagers found out about the trick and the match was not played, but Shuu's sister was still sacrificed. When Tenma told Shuu that the people at that time probably thought that soccer was fun too, Shuu got angry and said that "soccer decided a person's path, and that if one wasn't good at it there was no meaning." After saying this he disappeared leaving Tenma to train on his own the next day. Later on Shuu appeared as a forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. He broke Shindou's Kami no Takuto and then passed the ball to Hakuryuu. He later used Black Ash and scored the third goal. He also used his keshin and his keshin hissatsu and Maou no Ono and scored the fourth goal to Zero. He later on realized that Tenma's words were right and that soccer was a fun thing to do. When Hakuryuu realized the same thing, Team Zero had a real match with Raimon, this time being their own selves having fun and not players who ambitioned power. He and Hakuryuu later used Zero Magnum, but it was blocked by Sangoku's Burai Hand. When Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma used Evolution, Hebino wasn't able to stop it, so he and Hakuryuu saved the goal. After the end of the match, he is seen with Tenma, lying down on a side and Tenma on the other side. Tenma and Shuu promised each other to play soccer again another time as Shuu gave Tenma his bracelet. At the end of the movie Shuu is seen saying good bye to the Raimon members and vanished shortly after doing so. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Shuu, you first need to defeat Zero. Also, you need to have: *'''Player: Edaki Saki *'Player': Ashiya Noboru *'Player': Kiya Kouji *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル) After this, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shuu, you need to have: *'Photo': Super view of the Ancient (Taken from the left cliff at the Jurassic Era) *'Photo': Beckoning Black Cat (Taken from a black cat statue in the shop at the Shogunate Era) *'Trophy: ': Uniform Collector (Get 50 uniforms in the game) *'Encounter': Meet Shuu! (In front of the soccer God statue at God Eden) After this, he can be scouted for 5000 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 133 *'Technique': 123 *'Block': 112 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 95 *'Catch': 70 *'Lucky': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribble': 133 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 70 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 76 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Full Upgraded *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Storm Zone' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Black Ash' *'OF Storm Zone' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SH Zero Magnum' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Britannia Cross' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Keshin Fusion Inazuma Eleven GO *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Sei Kishi Arthur' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX Hakuryuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'MIMAX Minamisawa Atsushi' **'DF The Tower' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX Hakuryuu' **'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' Relationships *'Shuu's Younger Sister' (Sister) Game-exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Rei' *'Zero Extreme' *'Zerogoku Senpai' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'ExZero' Trivia *He had a sister who was used as a sacrifice for a ritual on God Eden. *Somehow, he knew about Keshin Armed and Mixi Max. *He was distributed a month after the release of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone along with Tsurugi Yuuichi. He was distributed again on the 15th anniversary of Level 5. *He is a spirit as proven when it is seen at the end of the movie, he was seen fading. In the Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone games, he is seen fading into nowhere as the caravan takes off. *His dub name Tezcat, probably refers to the mythical Aztec deity Tezcatlipoca. The deity's name means "Smoking Mirror" and he was the deity of the night which refers to Shuu's theme. *It is suggested that he is somehow linked to God Eden's history throughout the movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:SEED Category:Captains Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max User